Girl Meets Orgy
by Shining Writer
Summary: For Riley's birthday, Maya has a very special surprise for Riley. A surprise that will involve this developing teenager to discover a whole new side to herself.


One evening Riley and Maya were both wearing bath robes walking walking down the hallway to Riley's bedroom as Riley said, "So Maya. Explain to me this birthday present you have for me, and why you insisted we get comfortable in bath robes." Maya smirked as she said, "You'll see." Then Maya opened to the door to Riley's bedroom, and Riley's eyes widened as she saw sitting in her room were Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Smackle... all completely naked. Riley stood in shock as a sly looking Maya quickly pulled Riley's bath robe off, along with her own. Riley who was now naked, looked at a nude Maya and said, "Maya. What is going on here!?" Maya then said, "We wanted to give you a fifteenth birthday party you'd never forget Riley." Then Riley said, "But Maya. I told you. I'm not comfortable enough yet with my sexuality." Then Lucas said, "That's why we're here tonight Riley." Then Farkle smirked as he said, "To give you a chance to experiment with us and have fun at your own pace." Then Smackle said, "You've done so much for us, and now we want you to do whatever you want with us tonight."

An overwhelmed looking Riley sat on her bed, as Maya sat next to her. Riley looking at everyone said, "You're all really down with this?" Everyone nodded. Maya then held Riley's hands and said, "Anything you wanna do first?" Riley then looked at Maya and said, "Well... first... I think... I... I just wanna feel what it's like to be even closer to my best friend." Maya made a sexy smile as she and Riley moved their lips towards each other. Then the two girls kissed on the lips for a few seconds, and then stopped. Riley then looked into Maya's eyes, and the two girls both made content happy smiles. Then the two kissed again but this time wrapped their arms around each other's underage nude body. As they kissed, Riley moved her hands down Maya's body exploring it, and found herself starting to grab Maya's smooth firm butt cheeks. Maya let out a moan as Riley did this. A concerned Riley then said, "Did I do something wrong?" Maya smiled as she said, "No honey. You did something that felt amazing. Do you want me to do that to you?" Riley nodded her head. Then Maya brought her hands and used them to squeeze Riley's firm naked buttocks. Riley then said, "Oh. Mmm. That feels nice." Then Maya said, "You wanna know how else you can make your butt feel nice? With a boy's hard member in it." Riley looking nervous then said, "You think?" Maya making a sexy smile said "Try it if you want."

Riley then took a deep breath and said, "Lucas, can you come here." Lucas smiled as he sat on the bed next to Riley. Riley then stood up and spread her legs out a bit as she lined her butt cheeks up with Lucas' hard penis. Riley looked a little nervous, so Maya stood up and grabbed Riley's hands as she said, "Don't worry Riley. It'll feel good. Trust me." Riley nodded her head and then lowered herself down towards Lucas' lap. Then Lucas' penis pushed itself into Riley's butt, causing Riley to moan. Riley then moved her butt down more, but then up a bit, causing Lucas' penis to start pumping itself in and out of Riley. Riley began to moan loudly as she continued to hold Maya's hands. Maya then said, "It's okay Riley. It'll feel better the more you do it. You got..." Then Maya was interrupted as Riley suddenly moved Maya in and kissed her. Maya began to kiss Riley back as she then sat on Riley laps, still kissing her, while Riley sat in Lucas' lap with Lucas' penis still pumping into her.

Eventually Maya broke her kiss with Riley and said, "You mind if I show you another way to keep the front side of yourself busy while you're butt is having a party in the back?" Riley nodded as she said, "Yeah. Ooohhh! Oh yeah." Maya then brought her face to Riley's vagina and began to stick her tongue into it. Riley moaned as she felt her best friend eat her out, while Lucas continued to pump his member harder into her butt. Eventually Riley said, "Oh. Ohhh. Ohhhh! OOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Then Riley orgasmed causing Maya to move her face away as Lucas loosened himself from Maya. A scared Riley said, "Oh no Maya. Did I make your face messy? Did I..." Maya giggled as she wiped her face and said, "You were great. So you wanna try another position. Or try having fun with another one of us?" Riley then said, "Umm. Well I kinda liked it when you kissed me Maya. But I kinda wanna see how another girls' lips feel." Smackle then stood up and said, "Say no more Miss Birthday Girl."

Smackle and Riley then both stood up and faced each other. Then both girls wrapped their arms around the others' back and kissed. The two kissed for a solid minute. Then Riley broke the kiss and said, "This feels a little empty. Maya, can you maybe get behind me and spice this up a bit. And Smackle, maybe try something different yourself here in the front." Maya smirked as she said, "No problem." Smackle then said, "Sound good to me." Then Maya got on her knees behind Riley and began to lick her butt cheeks. Smackle meanwhile moved her face down and began to lick Riley's breasts, while moving a finger down into Riley's vagina, and thus began to finger her. Riley moaned as this happened while saying, "Oh God. Oh yeah. Ohhh! Oh yeah. Ohhhh! Oh my God. Oh my God. Ohhhhhh. Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Riley orgasmed again and then Smackle pulled her fingers away, smelled them, and smiled.

Maya then said, "What next, my lover?" Riley then said, "Well. Lets try the bed and see how that feels. Umm... lets see... uh..." A concerned looking Lucas said, "Riley, is something wrong?" Riley then said, "Well. There's something I wanna try but I don't want to offend you Lucas, and..." Lucas then said, "Riley. It's your birthday. Do whatever you want with us today." Riley then took a deep breath and said, "Well... when I was seven, Farkle was the first boy I fantasized about having sex with, so I kinda want to have him be the first boy in my life to put his penis in my vagina." Farkle then stood up and smiled as he said, "I'd be honored." Riley then laid on her bed, as Farkle got on all fours over her. Riley then glanced at everyone watching and then said, "You know... I don't wanna do this alone. Maya get next to, and Lucas get on top of her." A surprised Maya said, "Really?" Riley nodded and said, "Yes. Maya, I want your first time to be at the same moment as me."

Maya then laid next to Riley as Lucas got on top of her. Then Farkle and Lucas each pushed their penises down into Riley and Maya respectively. Then both underage girls moaned as they felt their vaginas both be penetrated by a penis for the first time in their lives. Lucas and Farkle both began to pump their members into the respective partners, as both Riley and Maya wrapped their arms around their corresponding boys and moaned. Riley and Maya then each reached out and held the others' hand as the sex continued, and looked at one another. Riley then said, "Ohh. Oh God, this is amazing Maya. Thank you." Maya then said, "Oh no, thank you for always being my best friend Riley. I... Ohhh! Ohhh! Oooooohhhh!" Both Farkle and Lucas began to pump their penises faster into the girls causing both underage ladies to moan and shake even more. Then at the same moment, all four teenagers orgasmed, as Riley and Maya shook the most as they each felt the semen from each pour deep into them.

Once things settled down, Maya said, "Anybody you wanna try next." Riley smirked and said, "Yes everyone. Zay, got over here. You get a turn. I'll be on top of you." Zay laid on the bed and smiled. Then Riley rested the back of her body on Zay, causing Zay's penis to push itself into Riley's butt. Riley let out a moan and then said, "Okay. Lucas, I wanna feel your penis in my vagina now. Farkle, I wanna feel your penis again. But in my mouth. And Maya and Smackle, pleasure my breasts the way you know a woman loves. Everyone smiled as Lucas got on top of Riley and pushed his penis in her vagina. Lucas arched his back up as both and Riley began to moan. Then Farkle got on his knees over Riley's face and Riley moved her face forward and began to suck on Farkle's long hard manhood. Meanwhile, Maya and Smackle moved their heads and began to lick and suck on Riley's bright pink underage teenage nipples. Everyone let out moaning noises. Using her hands that were free, Riley reached out and used each of them to grab both Maya and Smackle's firm buttocks. The two girls moaned even more.

Zay moaned as he felt his penis get even harder in Riley's butt and felt warm from all the human flesh surrounding him. He reached out both of his free hands and stuck a finger each in Maya and Smackle's vaginas, turning the girls on more. Lucas meanwhile leaned in a bit and put his hands on Farkle's shoulders for balance as he pumped his hard penis deeper into Riley's underage body. Farkle meanwhile rested his hands on the bed as he leaned forward as he felt Riley jerk her head back and forth even harder as she sucked Farkle's penis harder than ever. Maya meanwhile squeezed one hand through the mess of mixed flesh and was able to squeeze one Riley's butt cheeks. Smackle meanwhile used one of her free hands to move down a little, and squeeze her own light tanned colored nipples. Everyone moved in a large perfect rhythm together moaning louder with each passing moment. And then... the ultimate climax happened. Every teenager orgasmed at the same moment all over the bed and each other. Riley felt Lucas' semen shoot into her vagina, while at the same time feeling Zay shoot his load in her butt, and felt Farkle's wet fluids come into her mouth. Maya and Smackle led out some liquids as well on Zay's hands. Then it all settled down. The group of naked teenagers squeezed together on the bed as Maya said, "So did you like it?" Riley smiled and said, "Best birthday ever!"

**THE END**


End file.
